mis dos pequeñas?
by mary-red love-shiro
Summary: primero antes que nada..he de agregar que este es mi primer fic de esta pareja y bueno uwu no sean tan duros..segundo..es algo fantasioso..asi que adevertidosXD y ahora al resumen...DOS PEQUEÑAS LLEGAN PARA CAMBIAR ALGO; DOS PERSONAS CONFUNDIDAS POR LO QUE LES DEPARA EL DESTINO ¿CUAL SERA LA DECISION FINAL PARA NO ALTERAR EL FUTURO?
1. Una llegada inesperada

Era un día bastante tranquilo (y para algunos aburrido) en el BIC….jane como de costumbre estaba acostado sobre su afamado sofá….Cho leía tranquilamente un libro ignorando casi todo a su alrededor….risgby se encontraba en la cocina tratando de encontrar algo comestible…van pelt se encontraba distraída jugando solitario y lisbon….bueno…ella se encontraba en su oficina terminando de llenar los formularios de jane sobre el ultimo caso sobre su comportamiento.

-En la oficina de lisbon- 

Lisbon:*terminando de llenar uno de los casi poco documentos sobre su escritorio sobre el comportamiento de su "tranquilo" asesor*ahí jane..cuando sera el día que dejes de meterte en problemas….*suspiro un largo momento, exhalo y continuo de nuevo con su ardua labor*

-Con los chicos-

Jane:con los ojos cerrados y sus manos reposadas sobre su vientre hizo una mueca de disgusto y le dispuso a levantarse*….mmmm necesito un caso..*murmura quedito peor almenos lo suficiente para que alguien lo escuchara*

Van pelt:..jane….pero que dices..*sin despegar su vista de la pantalla continuo*..es bueno que no haya algún asesinato o algo por el estilo…

Risgby:*regresando de su ardua búsqueda por comida interrumpio*..vamos van pelt!...todos sabemos que morimos por un caso..o almenos algo interesante que ocurra por aquí..

Van pelt:*ligeramente molesta por el comentario de el*…es grato saber que una persona no ha perdido la vida…y tu para "entretenerte" quisieras ver a alguien muerto!?*irritada*

Cho:chicos….*por fin se mutuo a hablar pero siguio sin despegar la vista de su libro*

Jane: apoyo a risgby!*abrió los ojos y se movio mas no se levanto completo y solo cambio de postura para quedar entre sentado*

Van pelt: jane!*volteo a verlo aun mas molesta y solo pudo negar con la cabeza verdadamente cabreada*

*todos volvieron casi a los mi que estaban haciendo hasta que el lugar fue irrumpido por un ofical de policia acompañado de dos pequeñas infantes*

Policia:…disculpe..el señor..jane!?*entro buscando con la vista a tal susodicho fijando la vista en el sofá*

Risgby:*con la boca llena de comida*...que hiciste!?*pregunto curioso mirando al oficial y de reojo a jane*

Van pelt: ah!...risgby no seas asqueroso*musito levemente viéndolo y frunciendo el ceño*  
Jane:soy yo..!*dijo mientras volvia a abrir los ojos y se levanta casi de lleno mirando al oficial*..hice algo malo!?*sonrio de forma traviesa metiendo sus manos entre sus bolsillo*….de que se me acusa ahora!?

Policia:lo miro de arriba-abajo como inspeccionándolo y después de unos momentos hablo*..al parecer si..…encontramos a dos pequeñas niñas en un parque solas y perdidas..al preguntarles sobre sus padres o su dirección una de ellas dijo que su madre..teresa..lisbon trabajaba en el BIC como policía y que su padre era asesor en la misma y que se llamaba Patrick jane….

xxx1:*entreasomada desde el pasillo logro visualizar a jane y decidió salir a su encuentro*…...Papa!*exclamo una pequeña niña de no mas de 6 años su color de pelo era rubio y liso, tez blanca y color de ojos de un hermoso jade*te extrañe…tenia mucho miedo!*asustada lo abraza por las piernas aferrandose a ellas*

xxx2:espera Lily!...*exclamo una segunda persona de la misma edad, idéntica en rasgos a la primera que tenia presionada las piernas del afamado asesor salvo que su color de pelo era café algo oscuro y rizado y sus ojos eran color azul claro**se detuvo cuando estuvo en medio ese lugar y miro a su alrededor algo aterrada y nerviosa*

*todos quedaron en shock…..pero el mas impresionado fue jane ante tal declaracion*

Cho:..wow…creo…que esto sera mas… emocionante que un homicidio..*sonrio algo divertido y fue el primero en salir levemente del shock , volteo a ver a risgby y a van pelt para descubirir su reaccion* 


	2. acaso es un sueño

-Jane despertó de su trance y parpadeo totalmente confuso-

Jane: wow..!?..*Exclamo un momento sorprendido*esperen eso no es cierto!?*se restregó ligeramente los ojos para tratar de despertar del sueño*( oh al menos el creía XD)

Lily *chillo indignada*papi!..*y se aferro con mas fuerza a el*

Lucy:..Lily! que le sueltes*exclamo la otra chiquilla mientras s e acerca a ellos y comenzaba a tirotear un poco a su supuesta hermana*

Van pelt: miro detenidamente a las chicas sin salir pronto de su asombro*jane! Ella es idéntica a ti..Pero ahh bueno…*comenzó a balbucear un poco confundida sin terminar la oración*

Risgby: comprendió un poco lo que Grace trato de decir y prosiguió*…y a la jefa!..*completo tratando de evitar ahogarse aun mas con su propia comida*

-todos los presentes posaron la mirada sobre las niñas y la examinaron de pies a cabeza, Cho; Risgby y van pelt abrieron un momento la boca en forma de sorpresa-

Cho: miro a Lily y sonrío leve*..Al parecer..Creo que….ella se parece mas a el*señalo con la mirada a la infante abrazada a sus piernas*…salvo…por el tipo de pelo y además sus ojos….

Jane:..por favor chicos!...*volvió a alegar mientras tratada de quitarse a la infante que aun se agarraba con fuerza..y bastante en realidad*

-el policía que aun estaba presenciando se retiro sin mas no antes mover la cabeza de forma negadita y mandarle una mirada de molestia a jane*  
"que mal padre.."

Risgby:..Pero Cho tiene razón! ..Mírala! además la otra pequeña es como..ver en forma chibi a la jefa!*exclamo rascándose ligeramente la cabeza*..salvo por..su cabello rizado…como el tuyo*lo señala y rie divertido*..y con tus ojazos…*ria aun mas*

Jane:rigby!*excalmo un tanto malhumorado por lo dicho y algo preocupado por la situación*"que rayos era esto..un sueño!?"*se cuestiono mientras miraba por primera vez a la otra chiquilla cerca de el*

Jane: wow!*medito jane al verle bien la carita, acerco su mano inconsciente mente hacia ella y acaricio su cabello mientras miraba con intensidad sus bellos ojos*..Lisbon…*murmuro muy quedito casi para si mismo ruborizado por lo dicho al instante*

Lucy: al mirar aquel hombre tan solo un momento al que la chica llamaba padre no hizo mas que un pequeño motín y susurro para ella misma*"es por nuestro bien…"*dirigió su mirada de nuevo y miro a jane*…llamare a mama!*exclamo mientras sonreía y comenzaba a alejarse con dirección a la oficina de lisbon*

Van pelt: espera!..*la pelirroja se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a seguirle tratando de alcanzarla y detenerla*

Lily: Lucy!?*exclamo la niña de sorpresa soltándose por fin de las piernas del asesor y decidió seguirla*

Cho:..si la jefa se entera..*miro a Jane y sonrío divertido dejando su libro sobre su escritorio mientras se levanta y comenzaba a seguirles*

Risgby: Date por muerto…*termino con una sonrisa fingida hecha mueca mientras apresuraba su paso y trataba de alcanzar a Cho*

Jane: abrió un poco los ojos y les siguió también de paso apresurado* "si yo me he tomado la noticia así lisbon de seguro me ahorcara..".. 


End file.
